


Dying for Love

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual, Decapitation, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Ninian hangs herself for Eliwood's enjoyment, Celica asks Kiran to snuff her to strengthen Alm up so he saws her head off, and Julia gets gutted.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Dying for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Celica's scene is based on Veiled's drawing of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

Ever since Ninian had seen Azura and Olivia meet their demise at the gallows, that image never left her thoughts. Azura's rolled back eyes and her red, yet lifeless face as she pissed herself in death; Olivia's tongue protruding out of her mouth as the pink haired woman fought against her death till the very end. Her fellow dancer and singer's deaths seemed so undignified, so vile - and yet she also found it very erotic. And she knew such a death also had the potential to be incredibly intimate. It seemed to be a perfect final proof of love, at least in her mind.

Because of that, and also because of the increasing rate of death of the heroines in the Order of Heroes making her afraid she'd die in another way, she was now in Eliwood's quarters, a single noose waiting for her. Her lover tried to make her change her mind at first, but now he seemed to have accepted it. Getting the summoner to agree was even easier than that - he just made her give him a blowjob before he let her do that. Right now she was laying on Eliwood’s bed, with his head under her dress, having just eaten her out. She rolled up her dress pretty heavily to let him do that. She wanted to hang after she got her permission, but Eliwood insisted on eating her out a final time before she did that.

As the two of them slowly raised from their position, her dress unwinding and cascading around her shapely legs, Ninian looked at Eliwood, her red eyes brimming with happiness and gratitude. “Is it alright if I start now?”  
“Please, go on.” Eliwood replied, looking at his lover with affection and a hint of sadness. Ninian’s idea initially threw him off, but as she brought up his arousal while watching her fellow dancers hang, he knew he couldn’t deny that he found the idea hot. Ninian also said that she wouldn’t leave for long - the summoner had to summon another her at some point. But the truth was that he would have agreed anyways - there was nothing he could deny his beloved half-dragon.

With his confirmation, Ninian began. First, she undid the collar around her neck that was holding the top of her light blue dress in place. Without the support, it fell forwards - uncovering her breasts in the process. Eliwood eyed her breasts hungrily, his throbbing erection clearly visible through his pants. Ninian moved to the front of the bed and fell to her knees, pulled his pants down, and freed his dick. It sprung upright and slapped her on the face, some of his precum smearing onto her cheeks. After doing that, she grabbed her breasts from below, and brought them upward, placing Eliwood’s cock between them. Eliwood let out a grunt of pleasure as she let her breasts drop, going along his shaft to the base of his cock. She tipped her head a bit forwards, taking the head of his dick into her mouth as she started moving her breasts up and down his member. Eliwood caressed her face as she began working with her tongue, the entirety of his dick being stimulated at once. It didn’t take long for him to come - and Ninian removed her head from the tip, so he came all over her face and breasts. But that was just what she wanted - a part of him would still be on her as she died.

With that done, Ninian stood up and planted a final kiss on Eliwood’s lips, a bit messily since her lips were sticky with his semen. While kissing him, she worked at getting her dress past her hips, and when they parted, all that remained was getting the dress down her legs - she decided to keep her white overknee socks on, with the stone floor being too cold for her to walk on comfortably. She stepped over the dress, showing her still wet pussy to Eliwood as she did, before twirling in place, showing off her nearly naked form. Even if Eliwood had already seen it many times, she wanted the last one to be memorable. To that effect, she danced for him for a moment, going through some of her common dance moves - whenever he'd see another her dance, his mind would automatically go back to this moment.

After she was satisfied with that, she turned and faced the noose. It was hung on just the perfect height for her. She climbed the stool that was under it, and put it over her neck. She turned towards Eliwood again, her lover standing up to walk to her. “Don't be worried about me… I am certain that you… you will see me again.”

As she finished speaking, Eliwood stopped right next to her, one foot on the stool. “Until then… Goodbye, Ninian.” He pushed the stool away and immediately took a step back, opening up space in which Ninian could hang. She didn’t fall for long, dropping just a few inches before the rope stopped her. She tried her best to force a smile to her face as her entire weight started pulling her down, spreading her legs and giving Eliwood another view of her wet snatch. After that, she tried doing what Azura did - she threw her body into a dance. But while Azura’s dance was not intended to be sexual, hers most certainly was. She remembered the dance she had shown Eliwood when they first fell in love. She remembered just how aroused he was then, and how great their lovemaking was afterwards. She weaved a few moves similar to these into her dance, and Eliwood’s reaction showed he also remembered. She could see he had one of his hands on his dick, pumping up and down on it as he watched her. Seeing him this happy made it worth any pain she was feeling. Still, without any air it was becoming harder to carry on, so she stopped her dance. She was far from done though, and even as the pain in her neck increased again, she moved her hands to her cum-covered breasts and started squeezing them, her fingers flicking her nipples before she let go. Her boobs bounced up and down as she released them, but her hands went limp after doing that. She wriggled her hips again, her face going all red as she forced whatever energy she still had to do it, and then went limp. Before passing out, she could feel Eliwood’s semen being shot onto her socks, and her eyes locked onto Eliwood’s orgasmic expression, convincing her it was all worth it as everything went black.

Eliwood left her body sway back and forth on the noose for some more time. Only when he felt his cock harden again did he grab his sword and cut the noose, catching Ninian’s body before it crashed to the ground. He checked her pulse, confirming that she was truly dead. Once he made sure of that, he placed her gently on his bed and climbed on top of her. He checked if her pussy was still as wet as before, and his hands ended up on her breasts as he easily slid in. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her dead lips while moving in and out. “Thank you, my love. It really was a marvelous dance.” He told her corpse just as he was about to come.

Afterwards, he rolled off her, and checked how her body felt pressed up against him now. But without her clinging to him of her own will, it seemed a bit lacking. “I wonder when another Ninian will be summoned.” He thought to himself while absentmindedly feeling up the dead body, fully convinced that Ninian’s final promise to him would come true. And indeed, another Ninian would be summoned the next time Kiran went to summon heroes, and would become Eliwood’s lover once more… though the two would also end up having fun with the corpse of the previous Ninian on multiple occasions.

Kiran was laying in his bed, his mind wondering what to do today. He had fully familiarized himself with the list of heroes, and he could sense some ideas forming of who to kill next. Before he could settle down on one idea, a knock on his door brought him out of his pondering. He got up and opened it, seeing a red-haired woman on the other side. A quick search of his memory provided him with her name - it was Celica.

“Lord Kiran. I have a request for you.” Kiran moved to the side, letting the girl come into his room. “What is it?” He asked her after closing the door behind her. Celica seemed lost in thought for a moment, then answered:  
“At first, I didn’t approve of your methods. I found that execution very… unpleasant to watch. Still, after some debates with Princess Sharena, she brought up many advantages to such a way of leading your people. And one she spoke of was the possibility of transferring the power from one person to another. And from what Princess Sharena told me, I make for a perfect person to transfer my power from.” Celica took a deep breath, then concluded: “So I ask of you: use that magic to strengthen my beloved, Alm.”

Kiran was just fine with doing that. “Of course, I can do that. But first, you’ll have to convince me that you really want it.” He smiled suggestively at her, while undoing his robes and setting his cock free. Celica’s eyes flashed with disgust for a moment, but she reminded herself she was doing it for Alm. Fully knowing what was expected of her, Celica undid the straps holding her breastplate in place. She set it down on his table, and tried to pull the front of her dress open. But since she never removed just a part of it, she ended up tearing off the part covering her breasts. She frowned for a moment, sad to ruin her favorite dress, then laughed - it’s not like the state of her dress would matter in a few hours. 

With that done, she approached him and knelt in front of him, taking his shaft between her huge breasts. She rubbed them up and down his tool a bit, then took it inside her mouth. She sucked him off with some proficiency, having done that with Alm a couple times before. Her tongue licked against his member, and she sucked on it as she struggled to take it further and further in. Kiran considered holding her there and just choking her to death with his dick as she broke off for air, but decided Celica was so dedicated to her cause that he’d grant her her wish. After a few more licks from Celica, he came, blowing his load all over her face, with some of his seed falling onto her breasts and hair as well.

“Now, follow me.” Kiran ordered her after they both got up, and he led her to the magical chamber. On the way, Celica was a bit afraid they’d run into someone she knew. Her fears proved to be true as they passed Faye. However, the blonde villager seemed happy to see her like that - Celica knew the girl was also in love with Alm, and she was probably thinking that if the summoner was taking her away, she’d get a chance with Alm now.

Once they got to the chamber, the summoner looked around, thinking how to kill her. As they walked, he kept staring at Celica’s shapely ass, and he knew he wanted to have access to her fuck hole as he killed her. Upon seeing a short wooden pole with some rope near it, he knew how set her up for that. “Get on the ground in front of it.” He told her while pointing in the direction of it, and Celica walked over there, reminding herself it was for Alm’s sake. She sat on the ground there, and Kiran tied her hands to the pole above her head. With how slippery the floor was, she found herself sliding forward a bit. After tying her up, Kiran started the incantation for the power transfer spell, and walked over to the table, deciding on a weapon. A golden dagger there caught his attention, and he decided to kill her with it. He grabbed it, and got on his knees in front of her. She looked at him with some curiosity, and was a bit angered when he started slicing the bottom of her dress away. The short, black skirt she wore underneath gave way as well, and her hairless cunt was exposed to him as he threw the cloth he cut off away. She wasn’t very surprised, though - she knew he usually raped the women he killed. So she was prepared when he forced her legs to the side - still in her armored boots and black high socks - and forced his shaft inside her snatch. She managed to endure it, reminding herself yet again that she was doing it for Alm, but also admitting to herself that Kiran’s cock wasn’t half bad.

As Kiran was sliding in and out, he started to run the dagger against some crevices of her body, sending a few shivers through her body. As he did, Celica couldn’t help but start feeling a bit aroused, and she decided she should enjoy her final sex as well. With that in mind, she started grinding her hips against him, her face flushing up as she tried to reach an orgasm. Just as she was about to, she felt Kiran release his load inside her, so she desperately grinded against him, her bare ass sliding on the ground. She felt release just as Kiran sliced the dagger through her neck, and her orgasmic moan was brutally changed into some gurgling. Still, she could feel the orgasm shaking her entire body as Kiran continued to methodically saw through her neck. By the time her orgasm died down, her head was holding on by just a scrap of her skin, and she was nearly unconscious. With a final slice, Kiran removed her head from the rest of her body, and stood up. He placed her head on the top of the pole, then walked out, his lust sated for now.

“Lord Kiran!” A man’s voice called out for him just as he left. He looked around, and knew right away who the green haired man approaching him was. “Do you know where Celica is?” Alm asked him, his voice full of concern for her.  
“She’s in there.” Kiran pointed towards the closed door. “She asked me to do it so you could become stronger.” A worried expression appeared on Alm’s face as he walked through the door, and was greeted with a headless body of his lover. At first, he couldn’t hold back his tears. But as he stared at Celica’s body, he couldn’t help but find her detached head erotic. When he felt himself growing hard, he silenced his conscience and walked closer, picking her head up. After quickly undoing his belt, he freed his cock and forced it into Celica’s neck stump. She’d give him this one final favor before he accepted her death.

After Alm closed the door behind him, Kiran noticed a girl in long, white robes looking at him. He walked up to her, and the girl smiled at him gently. “I don’t want to be a bother, but… did you just kill that red-haired lady?” Julia asked him with a calm voice. “Yes, in fact I did.” Kiran replied, and for a moment the girl’s face lit up a bit. “Ah. She was very kind to me when I met her here… I just remembered! Her name was Celica.” Kiran wasn’t very interested in what she was saying, so he just cut straight to the chase. “Girl, if you want something from me - like to kill you, for example - then simply ask for it.” Julia’s heartbeat sped up when she heard him, and she replied: “That’s… That’s exactly what I wanted to ask for.”  
“If that’s the case, follow me.” Kiran answered while walking away. A small smile appeared on her face - she’d finally get her wish. Ever since coming here, the memories of her world have been getting more and more blurred in her mind. She could only recall a few faces now, and the overall feel she was getting from what memories she still had was one of a dark and cruel world, with a bloody and long-lasting war taking the lives of many. After coming here, she was already forced to battle in a few skirmishes, and she realized she didn’t want that to continue - especially with her amnesia progressing. Killing herself while still retaining memories of her own world seemed like the only way out. However, she lacked the courage to do so herself. Being able to have someone else kill her was a wonderful opportunity for her, then.

Kiran led her back to some empty room, deciding not to interrupt Alm’s time with Celica’s body. It was an unused armory, so all he had to kill Julia with was one knife that was still there. He picked it up, and pointed with it at the girl, thinking how to kill her. “Take your dress off.” he ordered her. “What?” She looked at him for a moment, then gave him a weak smile. “Ah… That’s right. The girls you kill are usually naked… Of course, I’ll do that straight away.” She removed the clasps from her shoulders that were golding her cloak up, then untied the sash on her waist. With that done, she knelt and grabbed the hem of her white dress, then pulled it up, eventually getting it over her head. She removed on the ground after getting it off, her hands covering her chest while her legs were obstructing her pussy from his view. A dreamy expression appeared on her face - she must have been remembering something. “Ah, Seliph!” She cried out suddenly, one of her hands going between her legs as she remembered the last time she undressed in front of someone, before remembering where she was. She immediately withdrew it, then looked at Kiran. She got up and apologized, her slit finally visible to him. “Sorry, I just... remembered something from my world.” She could see Kiran looking at her chest, and she remembered she was still covering it with one arm. Apologising yet again, she dropped the arm, revealing her decently sized breasts. She tried not to look away as he went over her naked body, her mind going back to the memory that just resurfaced in her mind.

Kiran approached her, his fingers playing with the knife as he did. When he was right next to her, he cut with it at her chest, the blade easily slicing into one of her breasts. She cried out in pain as it left a bloody mark in her tit, but before she could fully experience the pain, he sliced again, this time slicing neatly through her other nipple. She cried out in pain, but another memory appeared in her mind, and it turned into a moan halfway through - she remembered how it felt when Seliph’s tongue was wrapped around that nipple. Her hand went towards her pussy again, but she stopped when Kiran sliced at her again. However, she decided with these memories back she could at least go for a final orgasm. She closed her purple eyes, and started touching herself while Kiran turned what remained of her breasts into a bloody mess. “Seliph! SELIIIPH!” She screamed when she reached her orgasm, the image of her lover clear in her mind now.

By that time, Kiran was done with her breasts. He decided to let her masturbate and just waited for her to finish. Julia was panting heavily, shaking as she remembered more things from her homeworld. When her eyes opened, she understood a bit more about who she was. Still, she couldn’t back out now, so she looked at Kiran, and spoke gently. “Please… Carry on… and kill me.” As she finished speaking, Kiran buried the knife in her abdomen, with only the handle sticking out just beneath her bellybutton. Julia cried out in pain again, her scream increasing in pitch as Kiran pulled the handle to the side, cutting her abdomen open. And yet, through the pain, more memories returned to her. She remembered some of her friends, but she didn’t recall meeting any of them in this world.

Kiran continued to cut her open until he was satisfied with how big the gash in her belly was. Parts of her guts were slipping through the hole, so he grabbed one and started pulling it out. The pulsating pain in her abdomen caused another memory to come back to her. Tears flashed in her eyes as she recognized the figure as her mother, Deirdre - and it was even more heartbreaking to her that she met her in this world, but hadn’t recognized her. Kiran continued pulling her guts out, until most of her belly was empty. When he was done with them, he forced both of his hands inside her, and grabbed hold of her womb. She started crying even harder as her womanhood was forcefully removed, her womb and ovaries pulled out of her tummy. And yet, because of that, the final barrier in her mind was also shattered. Her entire body shook as all of her memories returned to her. “Th-Thank you…” She stuttered out as the images of her life flashed before her eyes. However, with the amount of blood she had already lost, she didn’t get much time to enjoy them. She kept staring blankly somewhere beyond Kiran when life left her body.

Kiran wasn’t alone in witnessing Julia’s death. Next door, Lyn was also watching them, her fingers going in and out of her slit as she watched him kill her. She’d been following him around since she the public execution, trying to figure out why watching Kiran kill was so arousing to her. She realized how lucky she was to be shielded by a wall with just the perfect hole for her to watch through, but even as she came she still had no idea why she found it so hot. As Julia died, Lyn was shaking with her second orgasm that day. She decided that no matter the reason, such pleasure was far too good to pass on, and she should continue to follow him like that.

As Kiran let Julia’s body drop to the ground, the armory’s door flew open. “I was looking everywhere for you!” Anna called out, grinning as she saw the corpse on the ground. “A new portal suddenly opened, and I need you to choose someone to command the squad that will go there.” Anna squatted by the dead body, placing her cunt over Julia’s lifeless lips - it was easy to do so because she still wore nothing under her skirt.  
His mind went over the list of heroes he could trust with such a mission, and he decided Eirika should lead it. With how occupied Anna was with Julia’s body, he decided to go and tell that to Eirika himself.


End file.
